Lola Loud ( The Loud House)
Lola Loud' is the 6-year-old sister of Lincoln of The Loud House and the love interest of Winston. She has long blonde hair, black eyes and wears white earrings. Her main outfit is composed of: a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle (who also voices Sam Manson from Danny Phantom, Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Riley Daring from The Replacements and Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy). At her age, she is 6 years old. Family *Rita Loud (Mother) *Lynn Loud, Sr. (Father) *Lincoln Loud (11-year-old Brother) *Lori Loud (17-year-old Sister) *Leni Loud (16-year-old Sister) *Luna Loud (15-year-old Sister) *Luan Loud (14-year-old Sister) *Lynn Loud, Jr. (13-year-old Sister) *Lucy Loud (8-year-old Sister) *Lana Loud (6-year-old Sister) *Lisa Loud (4-year-old Sister) *Lily Loud (1-year-old Sister) *Winston (Love Interest) Likes #Tiaras #Beauty pageants #Fashion shows #Tea parties #Dresses #Makeup #The color pink #Giving makeovers #Photo shoots #Dolls #Glitter #Her own face #Being nice to Winston Dislikes #Getting dirty #Looking ugly #Boyish stuff #People not liking her makeovers #Mud #Being replaced in a pageant Counterparts Female *Her My Little Pony counterpart is Sweetie Belle, both can be spoiled at times, bratty at times, and feminine. *Her Popples counterpart is Penny Popplar, both are vain, girly blonde twin sisters to Lana and Polly Popplar. *Her Peanuts counterpart is Sally Brown, both wear pink and are blonde-haired little sisters to Lincoln and Charlie Brown. *Her Care Bears counterpart is Proud Heart Cat, both like to keep clean. *Her Bubble Bobble counterpart is Cororon, both have pink in their character designs and are headstrong, girly younger twin sisters to Lana and Kululun. *Her Adventures of the Little Koala counterpart is Laura Koala, both are bratty and girly, but also caring, and their names both start with "L" and end with "A". *Her Sheep in the Big City counterpart is Lisa Rental, both are bratty and girly, and have names starting with "L" and ending with "A" *Her The Aristocats counterpart is Marie, both wear pink, are vain, and are girly. *Her Rugrats counterpart is Angelica, both are bratty blonde girls. *Her Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour counterpart is Amanda Sparkle, both are girly, cute blondes wearing pink dresses and shoes. *Her Mike, Lu & Og counterpart is Lu, both are spoiled, self-proclaimed princesses and their names both start with "L". *Her Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil counterpart is Brianna Buttowski, both are spoiled, blonde beauty pageant competitors voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Her Midnight Horror School counterpart is Noisy, both wear pink and are gossipy. *Her female The Secret Life of Pets counterpart is Gidget, both love girly things. *Her Parappa the Rapper counterpart is Pinto Rappa, both are blonde little sisters to the main protagonist(With Lola's being Lincoln and Pinto's being Parappa) and both wear pink. *Her Harvey Street Kids counterpart is The Bow, both are voiced by Grey DeLisle, wear something pink related, and tend to act creepy at times. *Her Yo Kai Watch counterpart is Sailornyan, both wear pink and are twins to Lana and Jibanyan. Male *Her Super Bust-a-Move counterpart is Yam, both are seen with Lana and Tom. *Her male The Secret Life of Pets counterpart is Snowball, both are arrogant and psychopathic. *Her Inside Out counterpart is Anger, both are short-tempered. *Her Pup Star conterpart is Bark, both are arrogant, psychopathic and vain. *Her male Harvey Street Kids counterpart is Melvin, both wear crowns on their heads, like to act like the ones in charge, and act vicious at times. Category:Females Category:Characters Who Are Similar To Rarity Or Herself Category:The Loud House Category:Heroes Category:Heroines